halofandomcom-20200222-history
Spartan Ops/Season One/Artifact
Artifact is the second episode in the first season of Spartan Ops. Transcript The camera starts looking up at a Promethean Crawler, screaming at Fireteam Majestic. The camera turns around to see Majestic holding out behind cover, shooting at several Crawlers moving up towards them. DeMarco stands up and fires a shot from his battle rifle, taking out a crawler. *'Madsen: '''Wasn't this sector supposed to have been cleared already? ''Madsen takes a shot with his sniper, taking out another crawler, while Grant ducks back around cover, reloading her DMR. *'Grant:' That was the idea, yea! Madsen takes one more, concentrated shot, taking out the last crawler. He stands up, relaxing his gun. *'Madsen:' These things just pop up where ever they want to, don't they! I mean how's that even fair, huh? Suddenly a Promethean knight teleports infront of Madsen's range and takes a shot at him with a scattershot. *'Thorne: '''Madsen, look out! ''Madsen is hit in the chest and falls down. Suddenly four more knights apear. '' *'Hoya: Raah! Hoya jumps up and over the cover with a shotgun, and pumps it ready to fight. He takes out a knight and pumps the shotgun again. *'''DeMarco: Hoya! Get back to cover! Hoya takes another shot, but doesn't notice a knight leaping onto him. The camera shows us the knight scream at Hoya from his helmets point of view. Fade to dark. HALO: INFINITY Majestics pelican flys into Infinitys hanger and lands, Palmer is already waiting. She walks around to the entrance of the Pelican, and is surprised to see Majestic team in such a state. *'Palmer: '''Majestic? ''The team exits the pelican, Madsen first, holding his sholder, followed by Grant, then Hoya on a stretcher bed. '' *'Palmer: Hoya. Hoya looks up to Palmer. *'''Hoya: It' s gonna' take a lot more than this to kill me, commander. The bed continues moving, and thorne walks past the commander followed by DeMarco, who stops, looking grumpily at Palmer. *'Palmer: '''Hey. *'DeMarco: Commander. *'Palmer: '''What happened to Hoya? ''DeMarco starts talking angrily, and annoyed. *'DeMarco: '''HOYA happened to Hoya! If he'd followed orders, he... *'Palmer: 'Armor bay's waiting, team leader. ''DeMarco continues walking, while Thorne, still in the hanger, watches some scientists move a strange artifact through the bay. *'Thorne: '''Commander Palmer, whats that? *'Palmer: 'Crimson team scored the first grab! Whatever it is, it's got the eggheads all tingling. ''Suddenly, the artifact stops floating, and drops to the ground. powerful rays of energy pulse through it, it sends out a very strong pulse and the scientists attempt to avoid it, but it passes through them and runs throughout the entirety of the Infinity. *'Palmer: '''the hell? ''camera changes to a shot of Captain Lasky, as he walks into the command center he notices the orange pulse moving around him. *'Lasky: '''Roland. ''(pause, watches the moving orange light) what's happening? *'Roland: '''multiple decks reporting ''(avatar fizzles) ''loss of power..sir, trying to source it now. *'Lasky: 'get the engine room on the line. *'Roland: 'aye, aye sir. ''Camera pans outside of the Infinity and the engines lights fizzle, and go out. *'Lasky (COM): '''Dr. Glassman. Infinity's losing power. *'Glassman: ''(moving around from one computer to the next) so i've noticed captain. ''Lack of artificial gravity causes Glassman and his work to float up into the air. *'Glassman: '''whoooaaaa, artificial gravity is offline as well ''(does something on the computer) sir? *'Lasky: '''we're being pulled towards the planet. I need answers! *'Glassman: you take engines, built by aliens, one hundred thousand years ago, and hire a war criminal to bolt them onto the ship (pushes himself off of a computer) ''arg! you can't expect predictable behavior! ''Camera pans out to the outside of the Infinity, slowly drifting towards Requiem. Camera then moves into the Infinity's hangar bay, where Pelicans and other objects in the hangar room float around, Palmers loud grav. boots can be heard. *'Palmer: '''Roland. What is this damn thing? *'Roland (COM): unknown spartan. Palmer runs towards the artifact, and gives it a swift kick. *'Palmer: '''arghhhh! ''Power returns to the infinity, Glassman falls down, after the gravity has been turned back on. Camera moves to the outside of the Infinity, and all the lights and power to the ship get turned back on. and the Infinity regains it's original course. Lasky and Dr. Glassman move into the hangar bay where the artifact resides. *'Lasky: '''Status update Sarah. *'Palmer: Further attempts at..physical persuasion haven't had much effect. Damn thing's stuck fast. (motions head towards artifact) She's all yours doc. Dr. Glassman moves towards the artifact, looks at it, studies it, and then he touches it, giving off a pulse along the artifact's surface. *'Glassman: '''hey, look at this. ''Glassman taps the artifact again, it gives off a stronger pulse this time, and orange electrical currents run along his hand and then arm. *'''Glassman:'' I've never seen anything like this. *'Laskey: Dr. Glassman! Dr. Glassman, notices that the orange elctrical current is running along his body, and looks towards Lasky for help. Lasky runs towards him and tries to pull him out. *'''Glassman: Captain?! *'Palmer:' Tom!! Palmer pushes Lasky aside, for his own safety, and Glassman gets sucked into the artifact, vanishing before the eyes of both Palmer and Lasky. Artifact